Our Royal Recollections
by UnluckyThirteenth
Summary: A small collection of brief, fluffy Cleuce one-shots written as entries in Cleo's diary, based mainly on conversations with friends on Tumblr and MSN, as well as some silly little ideas that pop into my head from time to time. Just a few little events of note in their relationship, posted in no particular order.
1. Tenth Month, 25th Day

_Author's note:  
_

_I recently had an email to say that a KH story that I had uploaded several years ago was removed for being inappropriate for the teen tag because of "violence". Well, I'm sorry that throwing a DS console is too explicit for teenagers.  
_

_Hopefully this Cleo and Deuce fiction isn't "too fluffy" for the K tag.  
_

___This one-shot was originally written to go on my Monster High Tumblr ask blog. I would like to dedicate this to ~petitemerlieu for being an awesome follower of said blog, and for inspiring me to write this piece.  
_

_Enjoy the Cleuce :)  
_

* * *

**Tenth Month 25th Day**

Today after fearleading practice I went out to the football field to watch Clawd. Since it was only a practice match the bleachers were mostly empty, but I instantly recognized the one person I could see watching the game. It was Clawd's casketball co-captain, Deuce Gorgon. I couldn't help but feel somewhat excited about seeing him again, and somehow found myself sitting next to him on the bleachers.

As much as I had intended to watch Clawd's football training, I couldn't help but turn to take a glance in Deuce's direction every now and then, there's just something about him. I wish I knew whether or not he was looking at me, too, but with those dark shades of his who can really say?

When practice was over, Clawd and the other members of the team headed for the locker rooms, and Deuce and I were left alone in the stadium. That was when he finally turned, and I knew that he must be looking at me now. Deuce scratched the scales at the back of his head and said, "You know, Cleo, I think you're the most beautiful ghoul I've ever met, and if you weren't dating Clawd, then I totally would have asked you out by now."

I didn't quite know what to say to that. Clawd was my boyfriend, yes, but I had always felt more of a connection with Deuce. I would never dream of cheating on Clawd, but to hear him say that he liked me in that way was better than I could have imagined. Finally, I told him: "If I wasn't dating Clawd, then I would have said yes."

He smiled. It was a smile I'm sure would have reached his eyes, if I could see them… What I wouldn't give to know what those eyes looked like without the sunglasses…

That moment got me to think about everything that Clawd and I have been through together, how we seemed to be more like friends comforting each other than a real couple, and how we probably wouldn't work out in the end…

"I don't think Clawd and I will be together for much longer," I admitted "will you wait for me?" He told me that he would, and I don't think I'd ever been happier in my whole unlife.

Clawd came back from the locker room and the two of us waved goodbye to Deuce and left the school together. I'll talk to Clawd about this, soon, after his final game; I wouldn't want something like this to affect his chances at winning the title.

Maybe Deuce won't have to wait for as long as he thinks.

* * *

_Thanks for reading, please remember to leave a review :)_


	2. Sixth Month, 11th Day

_Author's note:_

_I was recently inspired to start writing again, and since it was another little bit of Cleuce fluff I thought I might as well make "Our Royal Recollections" into a one-shot collection rather than spamming single chapter stories every time I feel like putting pen to paper.  
_

_This one ended up a little longer than the last. Hopefully its just as enjoyable :)  
_

* * *

**Sixth Month 11th Day**

Tonight was the night of our school's end of year party – and what an event it turned out to be.

Deuce and I attended the party together, of course, both looking positively dynastic. The entire event had been arranged by some of the 'older' student bodies, and it was to be held in the school gym. I have to say, the décor was somewhat… lacking; I think I may have to put myself forward to arrange these gatherings in the future, but I digress.

During the party, a group of student bodies in our year started up a deadly game of _Truth or Scare_, headed by none other than Toralei and her werecat friends. She called me over to join in, and despite my better judgement, I accepted.

It wasn't long before my turn came about and, not wanting to be outdone by any of my peers, I chose "Scare". Toralei set the challenge that Deuce and I should spend a session of _7 Minutes in Hell_ in one of the gym's supply closets – and who was I to deny such a request?

Deuce and I entered the closet, and no sooner had the lock clicked shut from the outside, the lights went out.

Now, I'm sure I've mentioned this before, but after being sealed away in a sarcophagus for several millennia I don't do very well in the dark, especially when also shut in a confined space. All I could do in my panicked state was to clutch hold of Deuce in desperation and cry. I felt so scared, and so _pathetic_; I thought that he was sure to leave me, having now seen me at less than perfection, but the darkness was all around me, chocking me like some oppressive force, and I could only cry harder.

Deuce wrapped his strong arms around me and leaned down, whispering, "Don't be scared, I've got you. Just close your eyes; pretend that's the only reason you can't see anything."

I lessened my grip on Deuce's shirt and did as he said, breathing slowly to try and calm myself, when I felt him move away from our embrace. I started to feel even more scared and alone, knowing that I wouldn't be able to find Deuce even if I opened my eyes, but all thoughts were pushed out of my mind when I felt a hand gently tilting my chin upwards and Deuce's lips pressed against my own.

I couldn't tell you how much time passed then, but I'm sure that it must have been longer than the 7 minutes we were supposed to spend together… and for all of that time I didn't care how dark it was.

When Toralei did finally open the door she and the cat twins were laughing together, cameras and iCoffins at the ready. I'm almost certain that Nefera must have told them about my ridiculous phobia, and that they were hoping to get some sort of blackmail images of me in my most vulnerable state. Instead, they were greeted with a couple that couldn't have been more content.

Was this supposed to be some kind of petty revenge for her not being made head fearleader? If so, then I am not impressed, and any gratitude I may have felt towards Toralei for teaching me the art of fearleading has long passed.

I only hope that any future attempts that conniving kitty makes to steal my crown are as enjoyable as this one.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed the new addition. There may be more in the future :)_


	3. Eleventh Month, 1st Day

_Author's note:_**  
**

_This chapter was again first previewed on my Tumblr ask blog account, this time as a nice little addition to the ending of Ghouls Rule in order to celebrate Cleo and Deuce's canonical anniversary.  
_

_Happy Cleuce Day!  
_

* * *

**Eleventh Month 1st Day**

My father wasn't at all pleased with me when I returned home this morning. As far as I'm concerned, I haven't done _anything_ wrong by deciding that I still want to date Deuce… Leaving my iCoffin behind and ignoring Dad's calls, however, can't have made the situation any better for me.

Unsurprisingly, Dad was there waiting for me the second I walked in through the door – with Nefera at his side, of course; as if she would miss out on a chance to see me being scolded. I was given a strict talking to about disregarding and disrespecting my father's place in our household, and of course the oh-so-old talk about what is and isn't befitting of royal standards. Even Nefera had to roll her eyes at that.

It wasn't long after his speech that our father sent Nefera away so that he could speak to me more privately concerning my punishment. She didn't look at all pleased as she left, and I have no doubts whatsoever that she will have by now demanded that one of the servants give her the full details of our conversation.

In the end, my punishment turned out to be that I am now grounded for the entirety of this month. I am to be dropped off at and picked up from school by him so that he can be sure of exactly where I am, and I am not to leave the house on weekends, or have any friends visit without 'academic reasoning'.

As my father was listing the conditions of my punishment, all I wanted to say was "There is nothing wrong with getting into a little trouble for something you believe in," but all I could manage was a feeble "Yes Daddy." – hardly anything that stands up to my royal heritage. Why do I find it so difficult to stand up to my father?

I know that he's only doing what he thinks is right for me, but by now I think I am old enough to decide that for myself. Times have changed, and the old way of doing things is dead; in this day and age, I should have a right to decide who I want to date, royal blood or not.

Looking back, I realise that there was no mention of either texting or antisocial media sites when I was being grounded, so I will be sure to make full use of this loophole in the coming weeks.

Deuce, in case you ever happen to read this, I really am sorry for my actions.

And happy anniversary x

* * *

_Please remember to leave a review. I always love hearing your feeback :)_


	4. 2nd Month, 26th Day & 3rd Month, 5th Day

_Author's note:_

_My apologies for how long it took for me to submit a new chapter. This one's actually been planned out and written for a while now, but I was waiting for a canon date in order to title the entry for publishing. I guess this is the first one that takes place over two separate dates. _

_Big shout out to the Monster High Twitter page for ACTUALLY GIVING DEUCE A CANON BIRTHDAY._

_In the words of Jackson Jekyll, "YAAAY!"_

* * *

**Second Month 26th Day**

I saw Deuce's arms today.

Now, this might sound completely ridiculous to most, but it was actually quite a big deal. I realized recently that of all the times I have ever seen Deuce, both in and out of school, I had never seen him wearing any less than ¾ length sleeves. Of course, on school day there's always the excuse of his varsity letterman jacket (which I will always feel proud to stand next to), but after living with _my sister_, I've grown to understand when someone is hiding a specific area of their body.

I asked Deuce about it today, and I could tell that he was uneasy about something the moment the words had left my mouth. I just hoped I hadn't walked myself into an embarrassing conversation akin to Clawd's 'fur shedding talk' when I asked him about _his _sleeves some months ago; I am pleased to say that Deuce does _not _have a skin shedding issue.

He does however have scales.

With a little encouragement, I managed to coerce Deuce into showing me what it was that he was hiding. After checking the coast was clear, he pulled off the left sleeve of the jacket he was wearing to show me his upper arm, which was covered with sparse, uneven patches of yellow-green scales.

He told me that they're something like a birthmark, and that he doesn't really like the way that they look, so he usually keeps his arm covered. Which is a real shame, by the way, because Deuce does have very nice arms.

He said that he had considered having tattoos added to shape his birthmark scales so that they would look better, but that there was no way his mother would pay for him to have it done. Apparently, it had been enough trouble having her agree to take Deuce to have his ear pierced for his 16th birthday next week.

So an idea hit me. Since Deuce would already _be _somewhere that could offer him the tattoo he wanted, I offered to pay for it as an extra little birthday treat.

I hope all goes well.

**Third Month 5th Day**

Deuce got his tattoos done today.

I've made Deuce promise to _never_ wear his letterman jacket to school again, so that everyone can see.

It didn't really suit him anyway.

* * *

_As ever, I hope you enjoyed the new addition, and I'll do my best to come up with more in the future :) _


	5. Ninth Month, 15th Day

_Author's note:_

_This is just a short little something to hopefully tide things over while I suffer from writer's block on the main chapter that I was actually trying to write. _

_It's nothing particularly special, but I hope you enjoy it anyway._

* * *

**Ninth Month 15th Day**

I happened to run into Clawd's casketball co-captain, Deuce, today in Coffin Corridor; or rather, he apparently came searching for me to congratulate me on last fright's cheer. As I was thanking him for the obviously well deserved compliment, I noticed that the sleeves of his letterman jacket were decorated with an array of small green diamond shapes, and decided off-hand to ask why he chose such a pattern.

He shrugged, and replied with: "I just kinda like diamond shapes, I guess." to which I responded, "What a coincidence; I kind of like diamonds." This made him smile, and the two of us made small talk until the bell rang for class.

Deuce seems a lot more… genuine… than some of Clawd's other 'Jock' friends. I think I might like to get to know him.

* * *

_Here's hoping I can upload something a little longer for you guys soon :)_


	6. Fifth Month, 6th & 7th Day

_Author's note:  
_

_Today marks the 1st Birthday of the ask-cleo-and-deuce blog on Tumblr, the ask blog that first started this story. In celebration of that fact, I present to you another chapter of Cleo's diary, based on a headcanon that myself and my Deuce mod had once about Nefera being evil._

_And this still isn't the chapter I initially said I was working on. lol._

* * *

**Fifth Month 6th Day**

I almost broke up with Deuce today. Almost.

The two of us had arranged to go out on a date, and Deuce was to pick me up from my house. Naturally, upon his arrival I chose to make him wait for 5 minutes while I 'finished getting ready', although I had already been done for some time, and when I finally entered the foyer to greet him I was met with the sight of him _kissing my sister._

Needless to say, the date was off and I yelled at Deuce to leave my house and get out of my sight immediately. As far as I was concerned, the two of us were over, and I resolved to make it official to everyone at school in the morning; however, after retiring to my tomb one of the servants informed me that the kiss was against Deuce's wishes.

I confronted Nefera about it, and she happily admitted that yes, she had charmed Deuce into kissing her. I should have known, really – it's just so _her_ to do something to try and break us up. She did say something else as well that concerned me, though.

She asked me how I knew I hadn't been inadvertently charming Deuce the entire time we had been together, making him do things for me and buy me gifts, not out of his own choice, but because I had _told _him to. I told her that I just knew, but really… I don't. I've never wanted to use my ability to control Deuce, and I've never told him about it either – I didn't want him to think I would use my snake-charming skills against him – but in truth, if I can charm snakes simply by talking to them, how can I really be sure that I've never done it to him?

Tomorrow, I will speak to Deuce about it, and I will tell him everything.

**Fifth Month 7th Day**

When I found Deuce at his locker this morning, I apologised for what I had said to him, and I told him all about my sister's ability to charm reptiles… and how it runs I the family.

I told Deuce that I had never meant for that ability to hurt him, or come between us, and that I had never wanted to use it on him. _Ever_. I told him that I had always wanted for anything between us to be genuine, good or bad, and although I don't know when exactly, at some point I started crying. Thank Ra I was wearing waterproof monscara.

Deuce wrapped his arms around me, and said that I had never forced him to do anything. "When your sister told me to kiss her, I didn't want to, and I _knew_ I didn't want to, but my body did it anyway." he reconciled me, wiping away my tears, "It didn't feel right, and you've never made me feel like that. When you ask me to do things for you, I do it because I wanna be a good boyfriend, not because you've got me under some kind of spell."

Of all the times I have been able to rub my sister's words back in her face, I have never been more glad that what Nefera said was wrong.

* * *

_Hopefully, my second two-date entry will have been somewhat successful. Ciao :)_


End file.
